Conventional air filters are installed in environments such as cleanrooms, petroleum treatment and storage areas, sewage treatment facilities, hospitals, morgues, anatomy laboratories, animal rooms, and pulp and paper production sites, among others. It is often necessary to provide a housing for holding conventional filters for cleaning air that travels through the housing to a space or mechanism downstream of the filter system. Such filters are sometimes used in conjunction with solid filtration media which adsorbs impurities and/or corrosive gases from the airstream. For example, copper and aluminum components of a compressor can be corroded by acids which are formed from sulphur or halogen compounds present in the air being compressed. This problem can be solved by passing the air traveling to the compressor though a dual filter system including a bank of modules containing solid pellets of a substrate impregnated with a permanganate, such as Purafil®-brand adsorbant medium manufactured by Purafil, Inc. and sold in pre-filled cartridges under brand names such as “PK-12,” “PK-18,” and “MEDIAPAK.” The air can be further passed through a bank of high efficiency filters capable of removing particles from the air down to several microns in size. The high efficiency filters remove essentially all the particulate matter from the air, including any dust that may be associated with the solid media.
In some instances, conventional filters experience air leakage around the edges of the filter. Air leakage causes air or other gases to bypass the filter, thus reducing the effectiveness and efficiency of the filtration properties of the filter.
Conventional seals around the edges of the air filter can be effective at minimizing air leakage only when such seals are properly installed and maintained. However, when such an air filter is removed for maintenance and reinstalled, the conventional seals must also be properly installed otherwise such seals lose their effectiveness. Maintaining conventional seals can be time consuming and expensive.
Therefore, a need exists for improved methods and apparatuses for mounting an air circulation component to an air circulation system.
A further need exists for improved methods and apparatuses for mounting a filtration housing for solid filtration media.
A further need exists for improved methods and apparatuses for minimizing air leakage by a filtration housing for solid filtration media.
A further need exists for an apparatus for mounting to an air circulation system to reduce air leakage.
A need also exists for a solid filtration media filter that minimizes air leakage.
A need also exists for a seal that minimizes air leakage for a solid filtration media filter.